the_alliance_alivefandomcom-20200215-history
Galil
}} is the protagonist in The Alliance Alive. Galil is a young member of the resistance group "Night Ravens." Though he has a gentle personality, he has a strong heart and a passionate side. Even at his young age, he's already dominated by his childhood friend, Azura. Personality Galil seems to have a strong sense of responsibility. He's working hard to have willpower like Wyatt's. I felt his enthusiasm when he said, "I'm going to learn how to bake cookies and make a double-bottomed basket at the same time!" - Galil's Research Report 3, Library Guild Galil appears to be rigid especially regarding Azura's lost eyesight, though he is capable enough to conceal his emotions for the sake of his and his friends' missions. He does, however, get easily carried away when provoked, such as openly expressing his disdain towards Grossa just from the mere sight of him. Although Galil seems to lack leadership capabilities nor negotiation skills compared to Vivian, Gene, or even Tiggy, he demonstrates an exemplary sense of passion when it comes to fulfilling his tasks. He also has the rough habit of candidly insulting his friends (though based on his reactions, such mockery are unintentional). One example of this is when he called Tiggy "Steiny", and another is when he berates Ignace by saying that he doesn't understand why Ignace has to think that way when the Daemon mentions that he cannot comprehend the human culture of having festivity when a mission is done. At some points in the game, he is seen to have a gung-ho approach when faced with jeopardy. If put in the front lines in defending the Fort Bridge in the Snow Realm and Hakurei Castle, Galil displays a devotion to wipe the enemies out. Moreover, Galil is resolute in protecting Azura since Galil feels responsible for her punishment despite the latter's reassurance. If Azura is knocked-out in battle, his Ignition bar boosts faster, causing him to enter Ignition mode quickly. Appearance Galil has dark blond hair tied into a high ponytail, leaving his bangs to cover his forehead. He has a white cape which belonged to his late father. According to his data in the Research Report provided by the Library Guild, Wyatt had to adjust the cape in accordance to Galil's size. At the start of the game, Galil has a dark purple bandanna wrapped around his left arm. After Azura receives Grossa's punishment for trespassing the Ancient Museum, Galil used the bandanna to cover her eyes instead. History Galil was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by Wyatt. He and Azura grew up together ever since, thus creating a sibling bond. However, it is apparent to most of the party members that Galil has feelings towards Azura that are more than being brother and sister. Nonetheless, it is not thoroughly nor heavily implied in the game. Story City of Rain: Paired Fates Galil and Azura meets at their usual meeting place in Svalna and talks about the blue sky. Galil is unamused and even doubtful if it exists, in which Azura retaliates that it is. She then adds that her father was looking for him. Galil enters the pub and to its wine cellar after being summoned by Wyatt. He explains that the basket of cookies he is bound to deliver to the Recon Guild Tower to the east is merely a disguise to avoid suspicions by the Beastfolk. In reality, a secret letter regarding the arrival of the "Deamon big shot" in Svalna, situated in the basket, is to be sent to Renzo who is at the guild at that time. Barbarosa proposes to tag along Galil, in which Azura immediately dismisses the idea by saying that two men bringing a basket of cookies would draw even more attention to them, so she insisted that she and Galil go instead. Galil is against the idea but after Wyatt himself graced Azura with permission, he had little choice but to adhere to their wants. Ancient Museum: Forbidden Play Galil and Azura safely makes it to the Recon Guild Tower and hands the letter to Renzo, who leaves a playful comment at the two, calling them "Svalna's cutest couple". Renzo mentions that there are rumors about the painting of the blue sky in the Ancient Museum, which piqued Azura's interest. Azura manages to convince Galil to come with her to see the painting with her own eyes before making way to Svalna. Despite the Ancient Museum's main entrance being guarded by two Beastfolk, Azura is able to sneak in by destroying a wall using Signimancy with the Memento Knife. She and Galil enter the museum and eventually unlock a secret stairway leading to the painting of the blue sky and the Mirrored Cross. Before departing, they are found by Grossa Radan and engages both of them into battle for violating the law. Azura uses Signimancy to repel Grossa's Sorcery and although partly successful, she loses her sense of sight. Grossa explains that it is her punishment for disobeying the law and, ironically, for seeing the painting of the blue sky. Azura enters Ignition Mode and uses Crimson Echo to temporarily defeat Grossa and buy them enough time to retreat but dropping the broken Memento Knife in their haste. Hermit of the Deep Forest Barbarosa engages in a conversation with Galil who was anguished over Azura's blindness. After giving Galil hope once more, he meets with Azura in their usual spot and promises her that he will show her the blue sky after witnessing the painting himself. They meet with Wyatt, Renzo, and Barbarosa in their secret hideout in the pub after Galil and Azura brings the Mirrored Cross back when they withdrew from the museum. Renzo explains that the Mirrored Cross has ancient writings that no one can decipher, but gives intel about a linguist who lives in the Living Forest. Eager to find out what the writings were, Galil and Azura once again depart to see the linguist, but this time with Renzo and Barbarosa as their guides. Galil is reluctant to let Azura join, but she explains that she can sense her surroundings using Signimancy; Wyatt then allows her to come along though requests for the men to protect her at all cost. Barbarosa notes about a Dyrad in the forest and advises the group not to engage it in battle. The party then meets up with the scholar who lives in the depths of the forest and asks her to decode the writings. The linguist is able to translate the letters, and explains to the group about the existence of an Ark that can go beyond the Dark Current and hints that there are other worlds aside from Svalna. Raid! Badr Attacks! The Beastfolk Lord of Svalna, Badr, raids the pub in suspicions of it being a hideout of the resistance group Night Ravens. Wyatt urges Galil, Azura, Renzo, and Barbarosa to escape while he attempts to buy them time by distracting Badr. Galil and Azura are indecisive at first but after some convincing from Renzo and Barbarosa, the two agrees to the plan. Barbarosa leads them to a secret passage in the wine cellar that leads to Svalna's waterways and out of the town. While making their escape, few Beastfolk are able to pursue them in the sewers. Gene and Rachel make an appearance by the bridge atop the aqueducts and subdues some Beastfolk from afar with Rachel's marksmanship. The pair appears and reappears throughout the group's escape, worried of being found out by the Beastfolk. Despite the group's attempts to make it out of town, a group of Beastfolk, along with Badr, corners them all. The Ornithopter's Silver Wings Renzo demands that Galil and Azura go on and that he and Barbarosa will stay to blunder the Beastfolk advances. He further explains that they must meet up with the members of Silver Rain to retrieve the "noisy packages". Although against their wills, the two eventually comply to his command and successfully makes it out. Galil and Azura discuss what Renzo said and catches sight of two flying devices making their way to the east. They decide to follow where they landed, assuming that those are the Silver Rain members Renzo mentioned. They meet Helward and Max and exchange information. Upon learning about the situation of Night Ravens and Wyatt, the Silver Rain members pledge to dedicate their all to aid Night Ravens. Helward and Max then give the Ornithopters to Galil and Azura in order to reach North Cape Cave, with Galil commenting that what Renzo was referring to as "noisy packages" are the Ornithopters. A Shifting World: The Ark With the Ornithopters, Galil and Azura reach and enter North Cape Cave by traversing the mountain ridges surrounding it. Azura contemplates if the Ark exists or not but Galil perishes her thoughts, saying that if the painting of the blue sky is real, so does the Ark. They traveled the depths of the cave and finds a shore, but are welcomed with nothing but the endless sea. Galil blatantly expresses his frustration and throws the Mirrored Cross on the sandy shore, but Azura calls his attention again and again. When he finally gained composure and acknowledges Azura's heeds, a large incoming ship going to their direction caught their attention and both attempt to run away but are knocked out by its impact. Caged Realm: Center of Evil Upon regaining consciousness, Galil and Azura are met by Tiggy, Vivian, and Ignace, who were trying to control the large ship. Galil becomes hostile after recognizing Vivian as a Daemon and Ignace returns the same treatment by shielding his mistress. Tiggy stops the two from going into an outburst and explains the situation; that she, Vivian, and Ignace come from a different realm and discover the Ark. After showing the Mirrored Cross, the group figures out that the Ark must have moved towards Svalna on its own because of the Mirrored Cross. Galil and Azura explains that they must head toward the Caged Realm to save Azura's father. Jailsburg: Prisoners and Citizens Tiggy, Vivian, and Ignace join Galil and Azura in their mission to save Wyatt. Tiggy takes control of the Ark for a brief moment before moving on its own again; it shoves its way into a wall of the Caged Realm, giving the group an opening to the realm, literally. They make their way into Jailsburg and gather information about the Caged Realm and comes upon clues about the Catacombs. Vivian manages to convince (by using her position) some Beastfolk to demonstrate to her any useful Sorcery, in which the Beastfolk teach her a Sorcery in opening prisons and the like. The group also encounters Gene and Rachel, with the latter recognizing who they are. Gene subtly gives them hints about the Bastille and offers help by informing the Signimancy Guild of their presence. Galil and the others proceed to the Signimancy Guild in Jailsburg with Gene's help. However, they learn that the guild works for the Daemons, and Guildmaster Tabatha explains their situation. Although the guild agrees to give them aid due to Gene's request, the association remains vigilant of the group. Catacombs: Nest of Ghosts The group figures out Wyatt's whereabouts thanks to Gene's help. After gathering enough information in Jailsburg, they decide to reach the Bastille by passing through the Catacombs. Vivian uses the Sorcery she learned from the Beastfolk and unlocks the entrance to the Catacombs. The Bastille: Infiltration! Galil and the others successfully infiltrate the Bastille through the secret passage via the Catacombs. Azura convinces the others especially Ignace, who is focused on their sole target in saving Wyatt, to free some prisoners in the Bastille. Vivian deduces that each floor in the Bastille has higher Sorcery level, so in order for them to reach the top, they have to search and learn the specific Sorcery level for that floor. Those Who Intertwine As they progress, Galil and his group's breach is caught by the Beastfolk and guards. Left with no other choice, they must reach Badr though the windows by climbing on the Bastille's walls, as instructed by one of the prisoners they freed. They eventually arrive at the room where Wyatt is being held and engages into a series of battles with Badr's henchmen. Meanwhile, Gene makes a risky decision of freeing Renzo and Barbarosa, who are also captured by the Beastfolk, to aid Galil. Facing Badr in Battle! After being reunited with Renzo and Barbarosa, and now with additional help from Gene and Rachel, Badr flees the riot with Wyatt and takes him hostage. All nine of them pursue Badr to save Wyatt and reaches the top floor of the Bastille. Cornered, Badr threatens to end Wyatt's life, in which the latter responds by willfully meeting his throat with Badr's axe. This prompted the fight between Galil's group against Badr. After defeating the Beastfolk Lord, the distortion, which Vivian assumes to be an Ether Gear, gets destroyed as well. Unfortunately, Wyatt loses his life after the incident. As the group leaves, Kuwalsa permanently eradicates Badr. The World Beyond a Darkened Sea Vivian explains that destroying the Ether Gears will undo the Great Barrier that divides the worlds. Galil and the others all came to an agreement to crush the four remaining Ether Gears after ruining the one in the Bastille. However, they are undermanned, so they settle on creating an alliance with all five guilds. Galil is also given the task to name the Ark (the default name is Brionac). The group visits the Rain Realm, Burning Realm, and the Caged Realm to build a coalition among the guilds and recruit people along the way and destroy the Ether Gears found in the Rain Realm and Burning Realm. Galil suggests they go to the Ancient Museum in hopes of finding the Ether Gear in Svalna, after Vivian mentions that the Ether Gears are created centuries ago and the possible places are aged ones. After the Ether Gear in Svalna was destroyed, the rain ceased. Snow Realm: Sub-Zero Front The group docks on a realm north of Svalna, completely covered in snow. Galil questions what it is, with Barbarosa following up that it is different from the rain in Svalna. The first area they see is the Fort and decide to stop by there, following Rachel's advise. However, upon seeing Vivian and Ignace, the people in the Fort instantly presume them as one with the Daemon army and that they should be destroyed before reaching Hakurei Castle in the east. The group depart the Fort before the misunderstanding grows larger. Galil and the others take note of what one of the guards said and make their way through the snowy fields to arrive at Hakurei Castle. The castle guards, however, are quick to halt the group and again, sees Vivian. In spite of Ignace's attempt to protect her, Renzo suggests that they should play along for now for the sake of their mission. Galil and his friends are then thrown in the castle's dungeon prison. Princess Yukiha of Hakurei Castle soon learns of their presence and visits them in the prison. After some convincing from Gene, Yukiha releases them except for Vivian and Ignace. They are stripped off of their weapons as well. Princess Yukiha agrees to Gene's proposal and gives them the task to infiltrate the Daemon Army Camp. Snow Rabbit Rendezvous Princess Yukiha expounds that Frozen Waterfall that leads to the Daemon Army Camp is unreachable through human means, so she mentions of a Snow Rabbit that may help them pass the waterfall. Juza further explains that in order to lure the Snow Rabbit out, they need to be in possession of snow carrots that can be bought in Hakurei Castle's grocer. Galil's group then ventures out to find the Snow Rabbit after getting snow carrots in compliance to Juza's orders. The Snow Rabbit shows up in one of the Igloos in the northern part of the Snow Realm and gives Galil the Snow Flute, which calls the Snow Rabbit if needed be. With the Snow Rabbit now on their side, they make their way to the Daemon Army Camp from behind through the Frozen Waterfall. Operation Deep Cover Upon arriving just from behind the enemy's camp, Galil and the others agree to send out Renzo and Rachel to gather information in the Daemon Camp. The pair did not come back empty-handed, as they manage to nab the enemy's supply ledger. Princess Yukiha then states that Vivian and Ignace are sent to the inn, so the group goes to see them again. The two Daemons join the party. Armies Collide at Snowy Bridge After handing the supply ledger to Juza, the group learns that the Daemon Army is on the move. Galil's group go to the Fort to meet with Gentatsu. Barbarosa proposes an idea to hinder the Daemon Army's advances; the party is to be divided into two to repulse the waves of incoming Beastfolk under the Daemon's commands. Afterwards, the bridge is set to explode but Rouge comes to interfere with their plan. Galil and the others are able to repel him, but Rouge sends out a myriad of Beastfolk, and notes that it is too late since the castle has already been infiltrated. The group rushes back to Hakurei Castle. Defend Hakurei Castle! Grossa arrives at Hakurei Castle with his army of Beastfolk and Daemons. Galil, infuriated at his presence, attempts to approach Grossa but is stopped by Princess Yukiha. She and Grossa enter a negotiation about Hakurei Castle's invasion. When Princess Yukiha declines his bid for her to surrender, Grossa declares an all-out war against her. The citizens of Hakurei Castle are sent to the 5th floor to avoid danger, but some are either deceased or left behind on all floors of the castle. Juza then asks Galil's party to split into three groups; one to east and one to the west to save any remaining citizens they have until to the first floor of the castle, and one group to defend the pagoda, the direct entrance to the princess's chambers and where the other citizens are. After successfully saving the remaining citizens throughout the castle and overthrowing the Beastfolk and Daemon Army, Grossa infiltrates the 5th floor of the castle and captures Princess Yukiha. Juza pursues to rescue the princess but is too powerless against him. Galil's group reunites and after finding Princess Yukiha and Juza's whereabouts from Jin and Ibuki, they chase Grossa to the top floor of the castle. Galil once again expresses his animosity towards Grossa because of what he did to Azura, but Barbarosa stops him, knowing that Galil might do something irrational due to his burst of emotions. They engage Grossa into a gruesome battle. After the battle, Grossa is taken aback from Vivian's revelation about the Great Barrier, causing him to reconsider his actions and withdraw with Rouge. Juza and Princess Yukiha give information about Snow Peak Ruins, as it may be the place where the Ether Gear is, in turn for defending the castle. Galil's group destroys the fourth Ether Gear and to celebrate their success so far, they set up a party. Ignace comments as to why humans need such festivity, in which Galil berates him why he has to think that way. He approaches Azura, who is away from the rest of the party, and the latter lightly reprimands him for worrying too much and assumes that Renzo or Barbarosa might have told him to check up on her. He denies her claim and clarifies that he went to see her on his own accord. She then tells him that he needs to stay strong if he wants to be like her father. When Galil expresses his dread over this, Azura rebuts by asking if he is not doing his best, in which Galil immediately revoking her allegation. A New Departure The next day, Tiggy, Azura, and Vivian came up with a way to enhance the Ark; by reinforcing with Signimancy, Brionac is able to take flight. They are successful in making the Ark fly with the help of other guild members. To have an idea about the whereabouts of the last Ether Gear, Galil and the others head towards the northern part of the Burning Realm and ends up crashing through the magnetic fields of the Crystal Realm. Crystal Realm: Distant City Sky Tiggy makes an emergency landing on an open area in the Crystal Realm. Matilda, mounted on her dragon Falfazard, makes her appearance and declares her wish to speak with their leader. The group then ponders on who the leader is; Tiggy makes an assumption that it should be Shiki if they go by age, but dismisses her own idea after realizing that Vivian is a Daemon, thus a hundred years older. Vivian then disapproves of this by throwing the accusation back to Tiggy since she holds the helm of the Ark. Tiggy suddenly averts her nomination to Galil and when he refuses, Azura brushes him off by telling him that he shouldn't make Matilda wait. Left with no other choice, he leads the group and meets with Matilda and explains their situation. She seems to lack the knowledge related to the Great Barrier, though she concludes that it may have something to do with the forming cluster of thunderclouds. Matilda invites the group to Eshtern via Falfazard to meet with the Star Heirarch. Dragon Trials: Test of Valor Matilda arranges a meeting for Galil's group to seek an audience with the Star Heirarch and tell them their situation. After Galil and the others discloses their intention to explore the Crystal Realm, the Star Heirarch agrees but puts the Ark in their custody. Galil objects this since they need the Ark to roam the skies, yet the Star Heirarch ignores his protest and still ordered the Dragonguards to ground Brionac and dismisses them. The group is displeased with the result of their negotiation with the Star Heirarch so they consult Matilda in the pub on what to do. Renzo asks her if they can mount Falfazard, to which she denies because the dragons need to be tied to their human through contract, but it gave her the idea to bring the team to a Dragon Lair near Eshtern. She then explains that if they want to freely explore the realm, they must get a dragon of their own and in order to do so, they need to prove their worth to the dragon through a test of strength and valor. An Ill Omen Galil and the others are able to overcome the trial, thus earning a contract with the White Dragon. Matilda hands over the spearflute to Galil and explains that it is necessary for them in case they are faced with aerial battles. Barbarosa asks Tiggy why she did not tell Matilda about the Ether Gear, to which Tiggy replies that the Star Heirarch seems distrustful of them and telling Matilda about it may blunder their plans. The group makes its way to another town in the realm, Dracopia, by riding the White Dragon. A Fierce Aerial Battle! They decide to drop by the village to learn more information about the Ether Gear; however, they are unsuccessful in finding any good intel. During their rest, they are raided by a group of Beastfolks and engages them in battle. They sense that something similar may be happening in Eshtern at that very moment, so they make haste in leaving Dracopia and rush back to Eshtern. There, they are stopped by three Beastfolk officers who are also mounted on dragons. Recalling the dragons similar as to those which Grossa and Rouge have, the group decide to break through the Beastfolks' defenses and proceed to Eshtern, thinking that the two Daemons raided the town. They engage the Beastfolks in an aerial battle and are victorious. Thundery Plunge! Pursue Rouge! Galil and the others come back to Eshtern with the town in a state of panic. They follow Matilda with her troops to the Star Heirarch's chamber and sees Rouge stealing the Holy Sword Lili Marleen from the realm's leader. Rouge escapes via Sorcery to use the Holy Sword to make his way into the Rainbow Pillar. The Star Heirarch admits to Galil that he has been imitating the Daemon society and implementing the same culture on the Crystal Realm in order to earn their trust and protect the people. He finally gives them a lead about as to where Rouge might be headed; he informs the group about the Ether Gear situated at the top-most floor of the Rainbow Pillar shrouded by the thunderclouds. Galil and his friends then set off to pursue Rouge on the White Dragon and break their way into the thunderclouds. Battle Galil starts with 20 STR, 15 FOC, 17 AGI, 11 SEN, and 17 END. He has Novice level talents in Swords, Spears, and Shields. He starts with no Arts. He comes equipped with a Light Sword and a Guard Spear. Galil seems to be almost a jack of all trades. Though with his high strength only beaten by Barbarosa he would much prefer melee weapons such as his sword or spear. His endurance is also fairly good making him decent with a shield, though again not as sturdy as Barbarosa. He however, is faster than Barbarosa and with Sigimancy he can also provide support. Trivia * When the player puts Galil as the leader of the group and renames/creates Formations in the Tactics Guild Tower, he will suggest different types of swords and spears by choosing "Random". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Playable Characters